¿CAMBIAR DE VIDAS POR UN DIA?
by andremic
Summary: Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.
1. PROLOGO

**CAMBIEMOS DE VIDA**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** no es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quien quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

Prologo

Si, siempre supe que era una persona afortunada, que todo en mi vida era absolutamente mágico, que no había nada que quisiera cambiar y que nada podría mejorar, porque era simplemente perfecto, pero tener la confirmación me hace sentir todavía mejor.

Ni todos los centros comerciales, ni todas las tarjetas de crédito, ni horas en el GYM, ni las portadas de revistas, ni vestidos caros, nada de ello se compara con mi pequeña casita impregnada del olor a flores, café, papel y tinta, pero sobre todo olor a él.

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Aquí estoy con esta idea que se me ocurrió gracias a la loca de mi madre, que empezó a decir que cambiara de casa por unos días con mi mejor amiga. **_

_**Obviamente no lo hicimos xd… pero esto me salió. Espero que lo disfruten, tendrá cuatro capítulos nada más. Actualizare pronto puesto que ya está escrito totalmente. **_


	2. EL PLAN

**EL PLAN**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** no es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quien quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

………**. Cambio de escena**

***aclaraciones**

**BELLA POV**

Un roce suave y tierno me trajo de regreso a la realidad, sus labios me recorrieron el rostro, ambos sabíamos que yo estaba despierta y también que él me estaba torturando y lo haría hasta que abriera mis ojos.

Era nuestra rutina matinal, me despertaba con sus besos y cuando abría mis ojos, me daba los buenos días, con el beso más dulce.

Finalmente me rendí y lo mire, me encontré con sus brillantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Acerque mi boca a la suya, el retrocedió un poco, gruñe con frustración y finalmente me beso.

-Buenos días amor

-Siempre que despierte así, son buenos días.

Se rio y deposito un beso en mi frente, se levanto y me tendió su mano para levantarme, nos colocamos unas batas, caminamos a la cocina y empezamos juntos a hacer el desayuno.

Eran estos momentos los que más disfrutaba, antes de irse al trabajo, cocinábamos juntos, leíamos el periódico o simplemente estábamos en silencio, acariciándonos, abrazándonos, demostrando nuestro amor.

Después de comer, compartimos una ducha muy relajante y nos vestimos para ir al trabajo.

Edward es médico, tiene su propio consultorio, así que su horario es muy flexible, antes de casarnos trabajaba en un hospital, pero decidió independizarse para pasar más tiempo en casa.

Yo soy editora y mi trabajo es incluso más flexible que el suyo, muy pocas veces debo ir a la oficina, la mayoría del tiempo trabajo desde casa, con una gran taza de café, el manuscrito y mi pluma para corregir.

-Recuerda que hoy es la cena con los chicos, no llegues muy tarde- le dije cuando me acompaño al auto.

-Lo tengo señora Cullen, estaré a tiempo y traeré vino- me beso y entonces me fui directo al trabajo con la seguridad de que estaba casada con el mejor hombre del mundo.

Mi día fue bastante movido, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, artículos que revisar o aprobar y algunas entrevistas que hacer pues estaba en busca de un asistente.

No había tenido tiempo de ir a almorzar, pero eso no fue problema, puesto que al medio día, un repartidor estaba frente a mi puerta.

-¿Señora Cullen?- me pregunto el jovencito, me reí un poco, aun no me acostumbraba a mi nuevo apellido.

-Sí, soy yo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Traigo una entrega para usted

-Yo no he pedido nada

-Ya lo sé, se lo manda su esposo.

Le indique que pasara y el dejo la caja sobre mi escritorio, se despidió y dejo claro que la propina ya estaba paga.

Cuando la abrí, encontré una nota con la elegante letra de Edward.

_Cariño_

_Supongo y sin temor a equivocarme que no has comido todavía y realmente apreciaría que cuidaras de ti misma, pero eso es mucho pedir, así que lo hago yo por ti._

_Te amo cielo, nos vemos en la noche._

Para cuando termine de leer la nota, ya tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y solo hasta ver la comida, me di cuenta del hambre que tenia, por lo que la devoré enseguida, últimamente había comido mucho.

Al final de la tarde, me fui directo a casa, tenía que hacer la cena para nuestros amigos, mi cuñada Alice y su esposo Jasper, que es gemelo de Rosalie, la esposa de mí otro cuñado Emmett.

Si, muy extraño, pero nos conocemos desde siempre y cada mes, hacemos una cena para charlar y pasarla bien juntos, esta vez nos toca a nosotros ser los anfitriones.

Tenía todo listo, así que me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme, llene la bañera y le puse un poco de burbujas, me deshice de la molesta ropa de trabajo y me sumergí en el agua tibia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, creo que me dormí un poco puesto que un suave toque en mi hombro me hizo volver a la realidad, sonreí sin abrir los ojos y pronto tuve compañía.

Me apretó contra su pecho y dejo besos cálidos por mi cuello.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- le pregunte

-Mmm bien

-¿Solo bien?

-Sí, solo bien si lo comparo con cómo me siento en este momento.

Empezó a deslizar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, con ternura y suavidad, me estaba perdiendo en sus caricias, así que me gire sobre él y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, nos miramos a los ojos un largo rato y finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron apasionados y salvajes, llenos de deseo.

Luego de una acalorada ducha, nos vestimos y fuimos a terminar de poner la mesa y algo de música.

Al cabo de una media hora, nuestros amigos llegaron. Rosalie trajo una deliciosa ensalada cesar y Emmett, algunas cervezas, Alice y Jasper trajeron torta de manzana para el postre.

Nos sentamos a comer entre divertidas conversaciones y poniéndonos al día sobre lo que hicimos en este tiempo.

Nos movimos a la sala luego de comer y nos pusimos a charlar

-…entonces tuve que devolver todo a la tienda porque a la pequeña princesita del hielo le dejo de gustar el azul ¡DOS HORAS DESPUES DE QUE JURO QUE ERA SU COLOR FAVOTIO!- Alice nos estaba contando sobre como una de sus clientas en una pequeña caprichosa que la trae loca. Ella es una compradora personal, no me parece algo normal, pero la gente rica es tan excéntrica. Contratan a mi amiga para que los lleve de compras y les aconseje sobre tendencias y decoración.

Todos estaban riendo para entonces por la cara que tenia, era una mezcla perfecta de irritación y diversión.

-Bueno eso se parece mucho a mi nueva jefe, en serio ¿cuan irritante puede llegar a ser una diseñadora? – Rosalie es modelo- estábamos en medio del bosque, porque la señora quería demostrar el "exquisito salvajismo" del abrigo, estaba muerta de frio se los juro y cuando me estábamos a punto de empezar con las fotografías, empezó a gritar por todos lados que detestaba ese lugar, estaba al borde de la histeria mandándonos a todos de vuelta al estudio.

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme a la pobre de Rosalie medio desnuda cubierta solo por un abrigo en medio del bosque.

-Ustedes ya lo saben, no tienen que aceptar esos trabajos, pueden quedarse solo con los buenos clientes y no soportar esas cosas- dijo Jasper mirando a Alice

-Ya lo sé, pero es divertido, si solo hiciéramos cosas que nos gustan, sería muy aburrido, sino mira a este par- Rosalie nos señalo a Edward y a mí.

-Es cierto o dinos Bella, ¿te pasan cosas como esas en el trabajo?

-¿El acosador personal, cuenta?- pregunté, es mi compañero de trabajo y me invita a salir cada que puede aun sabiendo que estoy felizmente casada.

Todos se largaron a reír, sabían de mi tormento y les causaba diversión, aunque viéndolo bien si tiene algo de humor.

-No Bella, no cuenta, en serio mujer, que trabajo más aburrido el que tienes- Emmett siempre dice lo mismo.

-Pues yo adoro mi trabajo, no me gustaría para nada estar en sus zapatos chicas- sentencie cruzándome de brazos.

De pronto una mueca maligna paso por el rostro de Alice y allí mismo supe que estaba en graves problemas.

-Belly Bells acabas de tener la mejor idea del siglo- exclamo dando brinquitos alrededor de la sala.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué dije?

-¡Lo de los zapatos!- exclamo divertida dándome un abrazo

-¿Quieres ir a comprar zapatos, ahora?- estaba nerviosa, los chicos solo se reían y Rosalie estaba confundida.

-No tonta, dijiste que no te gustaría estar en los zapatos de Rosalie o míos, pero lo cierto es que no sabes lo que es estar en nuestros zapatos y…

-¿Quieres hablar claro? Creo que tengo una idea, pero quiero estar segura- dijo Rosalie

-Miren chicas, uno no pude odiar algo que no conoce, así que Bella no puede saber si le gustan nuestros zapatos sin habérselos probado.

-Esta conversación ya no es divertida, Eddy ¿podemos jugar algún video juego? Las mujeres ya empezaron con sus cosas de zapatos.

Edward me beso la frente y se fue con los chicos a la sala de video, yo aun estaba confundida

-Alice, tú misma sabes que no somos del mismo talle de zapatos, además yo jamás me pondría un tacón como el que usas, a menos que quisiera morir y soy muy joven para eso- me reí pero pare cuando vi la mueca de su rostro y la sonrisa siniestra de Rose.

-¿Parley*?

El ambiente se aligero y nos reímos un buen rato, amábamos piratas del Caribe.

-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que debemos ¡CAMBIAR DE VIDAS!

Rosalie estaba riendo y yo tenía cara de ¿WTF?

- Lo vi en un programa de televisión, pero haremos algunos cambios- Alice continuo segura de sí misma, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima en lugar de la locura que estaba diciendo, ¿cambiar de vidas?

-Seguro, cuenta conmigo, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?- me quede mirando a Rosalie como si tuviera tres cabezas… ¿en serio había aceptado?

-Bueno la cosa es así, cada una va a pasar un día entero y una noche entera en casa de la otra y tendrá que hacer todo lo que ella normalmente haría, en ese tiempo no podemos vernos con los chicos, solo tendremos derecho a una llamada de un minuto y un mensaje de texto. Al final de los tres días, nos reunimos y hacemos una especie de conclusión.

-Me parece una idea tan genial ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Rosalie parecía brillar con la idea pero yo no estaba tan de acuerdo.

-No lo hare, están locas, es una locura, una tontería, no y me niego rotundamente.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando las chicas salieron del salón, se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, pero yo no veía a Bella por ningún lado, me apresure a arreglar el desastre en la sala y lleve lo demás a la cocina, apague las luces y me encamine a nuestro cuarto.

Entre y encontré a mi diosa metida en el armario, rebuscando algo, me acerque y vi que estaba haciendo una maleta, un sinfín de pensamientos me golpearon.

-¿Qué haces amor?- le pregunte con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

Una expresión de pena y tristeza le recorrió el rostro, ella me sonrió, pero no le llego a los ojos y justo allí el miedo me dejo paralizado

-Edward… me voy con Jasper

¡¿Qué?!

_**Hola, aquí está el primer capítulo de este short fic espero que les haya gustado, es un poco loco así que en verdad deseo que les guste, ya saben déjenme sus comentarios que los recibo con muchísimo cariño.**_

_**Nos leemos en el pronto…**_


	3. EN CASA DE ALICE

LA VIDA DE ALICE

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** no es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quien quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

BELLA POV

Siempre había sabido que nadie podía decirle NO a Alice pero esto era ridículo, aunque pensándolo bien, con Rosalie de su lado estuve perdida desde el principio, ni siquiera debía haberme negado.

La parte más difícil fue decirle a mi Edward. Estaba tan asustado cuando me vio hacer la maleta y bueno, acepto que no fue la mejor forma de decirle, pero me pareció adorable cuando empezó a rogarme que no me fuera y a preguntarme que quien era ese tal "Jasper".

Luego de contarle la locura en la que me había metido su queridísima hermana, estaba furioso, incluso la llamo y estuvieron al teléfono unas cuantas horas, al principio fue una acalorada discusión, con el paso de los minutos se torno menos violenta y al final, él colgó con un suspiro de nostalgia.

Y por eso aquí estoy, a las siete de la mañana tocando el timbre del departamento de Alice.

Jasper me recibió y me condujo con una sonrisa a su cuarto, descargo la pequeña maleta en el suelo.

-Bien Bella, espero que estés cómoda, Alice dejo para ti una agenda con las actividades del día, posiblemente quieras regresar a la cama, aun es temprano para ella ¿puedo traerte algo de desayunar?

-Desayune antes de venir, gracias Jasper, creo que estaré bien- le sonreí con algo de resignación.

- Esta bien, entonces te veo más tarde, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, recuerda que soy tu esposo- me guiño y fue a la puerta.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos haciendo lo que al duende malvado se le ocurre?

La expresión de su rostro me lo dijo todo pero sus palabras sonaron dulces y cálidas, rebosantes de amor.

-Alice es especial.

Me dejo sola y en ese momento recorrí la habitación con la vista.

El departamento estaba muy bien ubicado, en el centro de la ciudad, el último piso de un edificio de diecisiete, moderno y exquisitamente decorado. La habitación enorme, una cama King, un tocador, mesas de noche, un cómodo sillón y un par de pufs y una alfombra blanca.

Suspire pesadamente imaginando que en este mismo instante estaría despertando en los brazos de mi hombre, en cambio Rosalie debería estar llegando a mi casa y estaría en las mismas que yo, Un lugar conocido pero extraño.

Me senté en el sillón y allí encontré una carpeta igual a la que había hecho yo la noche anterior, la abrí y allí estaba mi "agenda del día", no pude evitar reírme un poco, digamos que era muy Alice.

Entonces según la agenda, Alice aun estaría dormida, pero no tenia sueño, así que me fui al pequeño balcón de la habitación y me senté a contemplar la cuidad que estaba despertando, las personas caminando al trabajo, los niños al colegio, los autos, los animales…

De pronto mi mente vago hasta Edward, debería estar arreglándose para el trabajo, siempre nos levantamos muy temprano, en realidad él debe irse temprano, pero a mi me gusta estar en su compañía antes de que se vaya, me gusta compartir una taza de café, un poco de fruta y sobre todo despedirlo con un beso en nuestra puerta.

Iba a extrañarlo mucho estos dos días.

-¿Estás bien?- Jasper entro al balcón cargando una charola, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando y me sentí estúpida, hace un tiempo estaba hipersensible.

Me las arregle para quitar las lágrimas y sonreír a mi concuñado*.

-No lo sé, solo estaba pensando en Edward y no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que llegaste.

Él me sonrío en comprensión y se sentó a mi lado con la charola.

-Te comprendo, yo también extraño a mi pequeña- se pauso un momento y luego continuo- se que dijiste que habías desayunado, pero ya sabes, la costumbre de cocinar para dos, así que te traje un poco.

Mire la charola, ese solo gesto hizo que me rugiera el estomago y sentí un hambre atroz. Había fruta, café, jugo de naranja y waffles con caramelo.

Me lo comí todo y para mi vergüenza Jasper estaba riendo burlonamente

-¿De verdad habías comido? En serio parece que comes por dos.

Me quede un momento pensando en sus palabras, estaba comiendo a montones, como nunca y eso tal vez…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ahora tenía otras dudas.

-¿Jasper? Hay algunas cosas que no comprendo en la agenda que me dejo Alice.

-Adelante dime

-¿Que hace exactamente entre las diez y las doce?-Jasper se rio

-Digamos que se dedica a mimarse- puse mala cara- ya sabes, se toma un baño de sales, escoge la ropa del día, se peina, se maquilla…

-¿Me estás diciendo que dedica dos valiosas horas de su día para arreglarse?- tenía que estar bromeando, yo no tardaba tanto.

-Exacto, ¿algo más?

-mmm ¿Qué se supone que significa las compras del día? imagino que es su trabajo.

-No, a Alice la llaman a su celular cuando la necesitan para eso, por lo que no tiene horario, a lo que se refiere con las compras del día es que se va al centro comercial y bueno mira algunas vitrinas y hace uso de estas

Tomo la carpeta y saco algo que yo no había visto, me las entrego y casi me ahogo. Eras dos tarjetas de crédito. No podía entender como alguien podría requerir más de una tarjeta de crédito, pero bueno Alice siempre me sorprende.

-Le sugerí que las dejara, si va a vivir tu vida no creo que las necesite, por tu cara puedo ver el terror que te da ir al centro comercial.

-Créeme, no tienes idea.

-Entonces es bueno que Alice llamara a Maribel.

-¿Quién?

-Ella es asistente de Alice, se encontrara contigo en el centro comercial para ayudarte con el trabajo- seguro vio mi cara de preocupación pues añadió- no será nada, generalmente los miércoles no tienen tanto movimiento.

Cuando Jasper se retiro, me fui a la cama y prendí la televisión, encontré una película que me gustaba muchísimo, me puse a verla puesto que aun me quedaban unas horas hasta que fuera tiempo de ir al centro comercial.

Jasper vino otra vez al cuarto luego de un rato.

-bueno Bella, ya me voy al trabajo.

-Te acompaño.

Me levante de un salto y me calce los zapatos, presurosa por hacer algo que me recordaba mi hogar, Jasper me miro un poco raro.

Nos encaminamos por el pasillo en silencio y cuando llego a la puerta se giro.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no esté en esa agenda, cuando te hallas ido vendrá alguien a encargarse de la casa, cuídate cariño.

Me guiño y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, lo pude escuchar reír hasta que subió al ascensor.

Yo pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo libre, ahora me daba cuenta que Alice prácticamente no hacía nada salvo comprar y estaba aburrida.

Me pase las siguientes horas curioseando por aquí y por allá, me adentre en la biblioteca de Jasper, era casi tan buena como la mía, tome uno de los libros y leí.

El timbre me saco de mi ensoñación, me extraño un poco pero deje el libro y fui a abrir.

-Tú debes ser Isabella, yo soy Miranda Ruiz.

Frente a mí se hallaba una mujer realmente bonita, pulcra y elegante. Detrás de ella había un par de chicas más, con bolsas de compra y una maleta pequeña con ruedas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hazte a un lado y déjame hacer mi trabajo, vengo de parte de Alice.

Me hizo a un lado ella misma y se adentraron en el apartamento. Estaba absolutamente petrificada, en parte por los malos modales de la mujer o por lo rápido con que la sala se iba convirtiendo en un pequeño salón de belleza.

Miranda si es que recordaba bien su nombre, me miro con impaciencia al percatarse de que no me había movido un centímetro.

-Adela, el sobre, dáselo.

Una de las chicas se adelanto con paso vacilante y me tendió un pequeño papelito.

"_supuse que no podrías ser yo sin mi ayuda, has todo lo que te diga Miranda y portante bien. No hagas nada que yo no haría. Te quiero amiga." ALICE._

Estuve exactamente dos interminables horas siendo vestida, peinada y maquillada como si de una muñeca se tratara y fue bastante más aburrido sin Alice y Rosalie.

Eras justo las doce del medio día cuando se fueron y yo por fin fui libre entre lo que cabe, pues Salí al centro comercial para seguir con la tortura.

Deambule por ahí, solo mirando, sin entrar en realidad a ninguna tienda, cuando vi una pequeña heladería y sentí una terrible necesidad de comer un helado de fresas.

Me senté a esperar mi helado cuando recordé que tenía una llamada y un mensaje que podría usar para saber de mi amor.

La elección no era muy difícil, mañana iba a extrañarlo más que hoy, por lo que preferí dejar la llamada para luego así que le mande un mensaje

_Han pasado pocas horas y ya te extraño_

_No sé como Alice vive de comprar_

_Te amo _

_Tu Bella._

Me estaba comiendo mi muy deseado helado cuando me llego su respuesta.

_También te extraño cariño_

_Rosalie no está muy feliz_

_Te amo_

_Tu Edward_

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi su respuesta, si Rosalie se cansaba de esto, tal vez podríamos cancelarlo y regresar a casa.

Mi celular volvió a sonar

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Maribel, ¿tú eres Bella?

-si soy yo.

-Bueno te llamo para decirte que estoy a cinco minutos del centro comercial para que comencemos.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, estoy en la plaza de comidas, Te espero.

-perfecto.

Cinco minutos después llego Maribel, mucho más joven que yo, cabello caramelo, delgada, alta y muy… sonriente. Congeniamos de inmediato. Me explico que solo teníamos dos llamadas para hoy.

-La primera la haremos juntas, vez lo que hago y luego tu vas con el otro cliente.

-¿Estás segura? No creo poder hacer esto, es decir, Alice se queja todo el tiempo de mi ropa.

-No te preocupes, Alice se queja de la ropa de todo el mundo, es mas costumbre que otra cosa.

La primera mujer era una señora mayor muy amable, anduvimos por todo el centro comercial en busca de un traje de noche. Descubrí que no era tan difícil y me sorprendí disfrutando el dar mi opinión.

Después de despedirla, fuimos a COCO, una boutique infantil. Allá nos esperaba Charlotte. La niña era un angelito, ojos azules y rostro precioso, pero pura apariencia. Fue la experiencia más atemorizante de mi vida.

Una pequeña dictadora. tare esto, lleva aquello, odio este color, no quiero esa falda…por amor a Dios, quería que se callara pero no podía arriesgarme a hacer que mi amiga perdiera una clienta, aun cuando este fuera un prepotente, altanero, arrogante y grosero ángel del mal. Maribel se lo pasaba de lo lindo ante mis gestos de irritación.

Finalmente encontramos justo lo que quería y se fue. Estábamos de camino al parqueadero cuando algo en una vitrina me llamo la atención. Era la cosa más preciosa que había visto, un par de calcetines blancos, los más pequeñitos y tiernos del mundo.

-Adelante, no te quedes ahí, ve por ellos

Me había olvidado que estaba en compañía por lo que la voz de Maribel me sobresalto, ella estaba muy divertida por el brinco que pegue. Como no sabía que decir, opte por quedarme en silencio y mirarla sin comprender.

-Son maravillosos Bella, no puedes dejarlos pasar, se verán hermosos en tu pequeño milagro.

-No tengo un hijo aun- le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé tonta- se rió- hablo del pequeño que esperas.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, me arrastro dentro de la tienda y ordeno que los empacaran.

-Mary, yo no estoy embarazada- le dije bajito. Ella me miro por un largo rato, como analizándome y luego de unos segundos sonrió macabra, creo que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Alice.

* * *

-No la necesito.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sip.

-Nop.

-OK, esto se pasa de ridículo, incluso para mí.

-Si es ridículo, porque no la necesito y no la voy a comprar.

El clon de Alice me arrastro por todas partes buscando una farmacia, estaba tratando de hacer que comprara una prueba de embarazo.

Ella suspiro teatralmente y se adentro en la farmacia, yo por mi parte me dirigí al aparcamiento ¿mencione ya que vengo conduciendo un reluciente porche amarillo?

Maribel me alcanzo en tiempo record y me tendió una bolsa blanca, yo rodé los ojos ante su terquedad pero tome la bolsa. Moría de la curiosidad y sobre todo del miedo.

Eran alrededor de las siete y empecé a sentir el peso del día, me despedí de ella prometiéndole que le haría saber el resultado de la dichosa prueba aunque según ella solo sería la constatación de un hecho.

Al llegar, me encontré con la comida lista y la mesa bien puesta, me deje caer en el sofá más cercano para esperar a Jasper.

Suspire al pensar que ahora mismo estaría cenando con Edward. El pensar en él, hizo que mi mirada se dirigiera a la pequeña y acusadora bolsa blanca.

¿Y si daba positiva? Porque la verdad era que había una gran posibilidad.

Me pase las manos por el vientre plano, sopesando las cosas ¿Qué diría mi marido?

Estaba por entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abrió y Jasper apareció por allí con un aspecto muy candado.

-Hola, ¡sobreviviste!

-Lo hice- sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-Me alegra en verdad.

-¿Quieres que te sirva de comer?

-Eso sería estupendo, me cambio y cenamos.

Al cabo de un rato ya había acabado mi segundo plato y Jasper me miraba extrañado.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué te ha parecido ser Alice por un día?

-Creo que puedo resumirlo en una palabra A-BRU-MA-DOR

Hice un gesto gracioso para acentuar la palabra, el se rió y me pidió algunos detalles.

Era fácil hablar con jazz, me hizo sentir realmente cómoda, pero seguía extrañando mi casita, mi vida y sobre todo a Edward. Pensé en todo lo eso mientas me sentía absolutamente sola en esa gran cama.

* Concuñado: se le llama así al esposo de tu cuñada.

**¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les este gustando… un abrazo.**


	4. LA CASA DE ROSALIE

**LA VIDA DE ROSALIE**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** no es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quien quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

BELLA POV

-Bueno Bella, a tu derecha podrás ver la sala y junto a esta, el comedor, esta puerta da a la cocina y al jardín trasero y por aquí…

-Emmett para, ya conozco tu casa.

Se puso serio de repente, se enfrento a mí, me tomo por los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos, yo estaba bien asustada, Emmett no es del tipo serio.

-Mira Bella, todo tiene que salir perfecto, necesito hacer esto bien y tú no estás ayudando.

- Ya está todo bien si el tour Emmett, en serio.

-No Bella, no entiendes, voy a repetirte textualmente las palabras de Rosalie "si no haces esto bien Emmett Cullen, te dejo sin Descendencia".

Solo su cara al decirlo era ya divertida para mi, así que hice lo único que podía en esa situación, me reí.

-No es gracioso Bella, no me preocupa la descendencia, todavía podemos adoptar, pero realmente deseo conservar mi anatomía.

Nunca había visto a Emmett actuar así, por lo que entendí cuán importante era "esa" parte para él.

* * *

-…y esta es tu habitación, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo, a la hora que sea. Siempre que desees, me llamas y...

-Emmy ahora mismo deseo un poco de privacidad.

Salió disparado como rayo de la habitación… wow creo que esto si va a ser divertido.

-¡EMMETT!- grite a todo pulmón. En menos de un segundo estaba en la puerta jadeando en busca de aire.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Solo quería darte las gracias- le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta, luego se marcho.

Escanee el cuarto, sobre la cama vislumbre la carpeta que supuse era mi guía para ser Rosalie Hale por un día ¡hay, eso rima!

Tome la carpeta y… morí.

Ser Alice había sido muy pesado con eso de las compras, sin embargo había algo que odiaba más que las compras y eso sin duda era ser el centro de atención, Pero claro, debí imaginar que ser Rosalie era justamente ser el centro de atención.

La agenda decía que debía ir a hacerme unas de fotos y asistir a un cóctel con no se cuanta gente que no conocía. Definitivamente esto iba a ser mil veces peor.

La parte de la agenda que correspondía a la mañana estaba casi en blanco, solo decía pregúntale a Emmett, así que eso hice.

-¡EMMETT! – grite y como siempre llego corriendo, estaba vestido deportivamente pero tenía puesto un delantal que decía, bese al chef.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?- se me hizo gracioso que repitiera las mismas preguntas pero supuse que las había memorizado, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Lindo delantal, no sabía que cocinaras.

-En realidad no cocino, pero lo estoy intentando, ¿para qué me llamaste?

En ese momento sentí un olor entraño y luego empecé a ver el humo llegar por el pasillo. Mire a Emmett y vi que se estaba poniendo pálido…

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Emmy?

-Quería que tuvieras un desayuno decente, Eddy cocina muy bien y me imagine que no podía ser tan difícil, por favor Bella, no se lo digas a Rose, me mata.

-Gracias por intentarlo por mi Emmett- lo abrace fuerte- no se lo diré a Rose.

Emmett había metido al horno un paquete de salchichas con todo y empaque así que ahora estábamos sentados en la encimera de la cocina comiendo manzanas y tomando jugo de naranja.

-¿Que haremos esta mañana?- le pregunte luego de que terminamos de comer.

-Ejercicio, Rosalie y yo siempre hacemos ejercicio antes de irnos cada día.

_************************************Dos horas después….****************************_

-Cinco minutos más Bella, no seas flojita.

-¿Floja yo? Jump llevamos casi dos horas aquí y tu ¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO FLOJA?!- Le mande una mirada furibunda.

-Rosie y yo hacemos dos horas diarias y solo faltan cinco minutos. No seas floja.

-¿Aun quieres conservar tu…descendencia Emmy?- se cubrió con las manos "ahí" y yo me reí.

-Pensándolo mejor, puedes bajarte ya si quieres.

-solo si insistes.

Me baje de un salto de la caminadora, estaba agotadísima, claro que hago ejercicio pero dos horas diarias son una exageración. Me tumbe en el suelo y cinco minutos después mi cuñado me tendió una botella con agua.

-Quédate aquí Bella, voy a prepararte un baño de burbujas.

-No tienes que hacer eso, creo que una ducha estará bien.

-De ninguna manera, Rosalie siempre toma su baño luego del ejercicio y tu vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, bueno no lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que nosotros nos metemos juntos a la bañera y creo que paso de meterme contigo, no pienses que no quiero, bueno no quiero, claro que eres muy guapa pero Edward me mataría y ni que decir de mi Rosie y además te respeto mucho y yo no creo poder verte…- para ese momento yo estaba roja como un tomate pero él no lo noto porque ya no me miraba a mí, tenía la vista fija en sus manos mientras seguía enumerando las razones por las que no debíamos meternos juntos en la bañera, una idea que me hizo estremecer y NO de placer.

-¡BASTA!

El grito se escucho hasta china, los pajaritos volaron de los árboles y Emmett me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Se fue a preparar el baño así que decidí que era tiempo de usar mi llamada libre, tome mi celular y marque, al cabo de un segundo me contesto.

-_Amor…_

- ¿Tenias el teléfono en la mano?

-_Casi, que alegría oírte, no sabes la falta que me hace verte al llegar y aun mas poder dormir contigo en mis brazos o despertar juntos, o tu olor, tus besos…_

-Eso suena como lo que siento yo, ya quiero que sea mañana para verte.

_-¿Solo verme?_

-¡Edward! No puedo creerlo.

-_Oye, pensé que te gustaría abrazarme y besarme…_

-Claro que quiero, es solo que pensé….

_-Bueno eso que pensaste también lo estoy extrañando_- nos reímos juntos

-Creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo-suspire- solo tengo un minuto, te amo, te amo te amo te amo

-_También te amo cariño y deseo que sea mañana_

-Pórtate bien

-S_iempre_- le mande un beso y colgué

Luego del relajante baño, el que tome yo solita cabe mencionar, fui a buscar mi ropa y en medio de ella, estaba la bolsita blanca que casi había olvidado. Me debatí pensando que debía hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era esperar a estar con Edward para que juntos hiciéramos la prueba, ahora me arrepentía de haber usado mi llamada, pero también estaba el pequeño gusanito de la curiosidad que me impulsaba a hacerla ahora mismo, además quería estar segura antes de decírselo a él.

Hice lo que decía en la caja y ahora solo quedaba esperar…

Emmett se apareció luego de un momento, ya iba vestido para el trabajo, se despido, me deseo suerte con las fotos y me dijo que pasaría por mí para ir juntos la dichoso coctel, eso aumento la presión, creo que no estaba preparada para tanto.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos, me arme de valor y mire el resultado.

Había dos pequeñas pero bien definidas rayitas de color rosa, tome la caja y al leer las instrucciones lo comprendí.

Estaba embarazada.

Esperaba un bebe.

Un hijo.

De Edward y yo.

Nuestro.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida, solo alguien que ha sido madre podría comprender la emoción que me embargaba. Acaricié mi vientre por sobre la tela.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que la realidad me golpeo. No podía decírselo a Edward hasta mañana, pero tenía que hacer algo, tal vez si hablaba con Alice, ella haría una excepción, esto no era algo simple, era quizá la cosa más importante del siglo.

Mire el reloj y según la agenda de Rosalie debía ir a buscar un vestido de coctel, debajo había una pequeña nota en la que decía que Alice siempre la ayudaba con esas cosas así que tenía que llamarla.

Fue gracioso porque Rosalie estaba haciendo el trabajo de Alice y entonces nos encontramos en el centro comercial, como no podíamos hablar sobre estar en casa de una u otra nos dedicamos a encontrar el vestido, Maribel estaba con nosotras, cuando lo encontramos, nos sentamos a almorzar.

-¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?- me pregunto Mary luego de un rato.

-¿Qué prueba?- pregunto Rosalie mirándonos a ambas.

-¿No te lo dijo? Ayer compramos una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Queeee?

-Siiiii está embarazada.

-¿Lo estás? Awww eso es maravilloso, voy a ser tía wiiii

Yo estaba callada, no sabía si podía decirle, aunque técnicamente yo no había dicho nada, así que asentí con la cabeza.

Se pusieron a gritar como locas y todo el mundo nos miraba, Maribel me gritaba ¡te lo dije! Y Rosalie vociferaba ¡voy a ser tía! La gente al rededor aplaudía.

Cuando se hubieron calmado para dejarme hablar le dije a Rosalie que ya no tenía mi llamada y no había podido decírselo a Edward.

-llamemos a Alice, Bella, tiene que hacer una excepción, esto no es un juego.

Rosalie saco su teléfono, lo puso en alta voz y esperamos, al cabo de cuatro tonos contesto.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué haces llamándome?

-Hey Alice, estamos en el centro comercial haciendo unas compras para Bella y esta llamada es realmente importante.

- Genial, necesitan mi opinión, creo que a Bella le sienta mejor el azul y nada de lycra, mejor la seda.

-Calla Alice, esto no es una emergencia de moda, esto sí es importante.

-Bueno, bueno, dime que pasa que ya me estas asustando.

-Bella tiene algo que decirte.

-Adelante.

Se hizo el silencio, yo no sabía cómo decírselo, es más, no quería decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba su permiso para hablar con Edward.

-Dime Bella, no tengo todo el día.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿QUE?

-Estoy esperando un bebe, Alice.

-Vamos a ser tías Alice

-¿VOY A SER TIA? ¿DE VERDAD? AAAAAAAAH

-Vamos a ser tías, pero cállate, que ese no es el asunto más importante.

-¿Qué no es lo más importante? Estás loca, no puede haber nada más importante que esto.

-Lo que pasa es que Bella ya utilizo su llamada y ahora no puede decirle a Edward.

-Ya veo.

-¿Puedo llamarle Alice? Por favor.

-No Bella, no puedes llamarle.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Lo siento pero esas fueron las reglas, aunque puedes practicar.

-¿Qué?

-Díselo a tu esposo esta noche.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarle esta noche?

-No tonta, ahora mismo eres Rosalie, así que tu esposo es Emmett, debes decírselo a Emmett.

Creo que luego de eso me desmaye o me morí, solo recuerdo a Rosalie colgando el teléfono y a Maribel tratando de despertarme de mi letargo.

Me dejaron en el estacionamiento, debía ir a la sesión de fotos, así que eso hice y valla que fui el centro de atención, me peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron cual muñeca de trapo por lo menos unas tres veces y luego me hicieron poner frente a unos telones, habían creado una especie de sala de música, con un diván y algunos instrumentos. El vestido que más me gusto y que mas elogiaron fue uno rojo, sin mangas, ceñido hasta la cintura de donde caía la falda larga y ancha.

Me tomaron 150 fotos de las que eligieron las mejores, las metieron en un álbum y me las dieron, alegando que tenia potencial JA claro, yo salí corriendo tan pronto como pude.

Regrese a la casa de Rose y me apure a arreglarme, pues Emmett no tardaría en llegar por mí para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Cuando estuve lista me fui al sillón a esperarlo, cuando llego, me dijo que me veía linda y se fue a vestir. Salimos en su auto, el hablaba de todo y nada, pero no podía prestarle atención, aun estaba pensando como decírselo.

***********

No puedo decir que me la pase mal en el dichoso evento, al principio fue un poco vergonzoso, con Emm presentándome a todos y diciendo cosas como "mi nueva chica", pero luego de un rato me llegue a sentir realmente bien, sin embargo había llegado la hora de soltarle la bomba.

-Emmett tenemos que hablar- le dije apenas estuvimos cómodos en el sofá.

Se quedo en silencio un momento que a mí me pareció una eternidad, cuando de repente se giro a mirarme con los ojos llorosos como conteniendo las lagrimas.

-No lo digas Bella, ya lo sé, ella te pidió que hablaras conmigo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, si el ya lo sabía, no sería tan terrible.

-Sí, ella me dijo que te dijera a ti, antes que a Edward.

-¿Edward? Ósea que también vas a hablar con él.

-Claro que si, el más que nadie tiene que saberlo, aunque tengo miedo de su reacción, ¿Cómo crees que se tome la noticia?

Emmett me miro como indignado y algunas lágrimas ya habían escapado de sus ojos.

-¿Qué como se lo va a tomar? Pues mal, le vas a hacer mucho daño, tanto como me lo estás haciendo a mí.

¿Daño? ¿A caso es tan terrible la idea de tener un bebe? Me lleve las manos a mi vientre a modo de protección.

-¿Tan malo es?- le pregunte en un susurro

-Es terrible, no puedes hacernos esto ¿Por qué te mando a ti en lugar de decírmelo ella?

-Pues porque yo estoy en su lugar y esto es lo que ella haría.

Me alivie un poco de que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo menos triste.

De pronto Emmett me encerró en sus brazos y me aprisiono fuerte, lo sentí sollozar y al poco note como las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, eso me puso muy mal, Emm estaba al borde de la locura y eso sabiendo que fingíamos…

-¡NO ME DEJES- grito de repente- NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!

-¿Dejarte? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vas a dejarme, no, Rosalie va a dejarme y te mando a ti para que me lo dijeras, no va a volver, me dejo…- siguió lloriqueando mientras yo… me reí.

-No te rías de la desgracia ajena, pobre Eddy debe estar en las mismas que yo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte? Mejor ¿Qué te hace pesar que Rosalie quiere dejarte?

Poco a poco el agarre al que me tenia sometida fue cediendo, dejando que la sangre circulara otra vez por mis extremidades, se sentó derecho, pero su semblante había cambiado, ahora solo se veía confundido.

-Tú dijiste las palabras Bella, no me lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Que palabras?

-"Emmett tenemos que hablar"- trato pobremente de imitar mi voz

-¿Y de inmediato pensaste que te iba a dejar?

Por su rostro cruzaron varias emociones entre ellas la irritación y el enojo.

-¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE PENSARA? Eso es lo que dicen las chicas cuando algo va mal.

Pensándolo bien, si que tenía lógica. Emmy se cruzo de brazos mirando al frente, nos quedamos callados por un largo rato, yo por mi parte pensando en la manera correcta de contárselo a Edward, probablemente debería cambiar de táctica, ahora mismo agradecía a Alice por "sugerirme, nótese el sarcasmo, practicar esto con Emmett.

-Entonces si no me vas a dejar ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Me gire a míralo lo mas seria que pude, como aun no había pensado en como decírselo, opte por ir directa al grano.

-vamos a tener un bebe, estoy embarazada.

Silencio, solo eso y el sonido de un mosquito a lo lejos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Hay no, no, no. Rosalie me va a matar y Edward me va a matar y luego yo me voy a matar, bueno no, tampoco puedo dejar huérfano a mi hijo. ¡Hay por Dios! Embarace a mi cuñada, esto solo me pasa a mi y todo por no usar protección…- lo deje divagar un buen rato, se había puesto las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y se oía cada ves mas desesperado, yo imaginaba que saldría con alguna de sus bromas, pero jamás llegue a pensar que pudiera ser tan…

-Espera, espera, espera- Emmett por fin parecía reaccionar- para que alguien este embarazada debe primero hacer…eh, bueno, mmm ya sabes "ESO" ¿no?

-Si Emmett, para traer un bebe al mundo hay que hacer "eso"- le dije riéndome

-Pero tú y yo no hemos hecho "eso" ¿correcto?

-Correcto.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- grito poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Querías que pensara que era mi hijo, jum pero no soy nada tonto, a mi no me metes ese gol- sentencio el cruzándose de brazos y dándome una mirada sugestiva.

Pero eso pudo con todo el control que había logrado mantener a lo largo de la conversación ¿estaba queriendo decir que lo quería engatusar? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa que soy? Ah no esto ni se queda así. Me puse de pie y me enfrente a él, lo mire furiosamente y pum.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH- el grito de Emmett se elevo sobre cualquier otro sonido, estaba ahora en el suelo hecho un ovillo tomándose sus partes nobles, si, le había dado un buen rodillazo allí, eso le enseñaría a respetar.

-Eres un tonto Emmett, obviamente las cosas no son como piensas…ah se me olvidaba que tu no piensas, este bebe es de Edward y mío, además yo no quería que pensaras que era tuyo, solo estaba haciendo lo que Alice me dijo que hiciera, pero contigo no se puede, así que me largo a dormir.

Para cuando termine mi discurso, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y sentía el calor en mi rostro por la rabia, mire a Emmett aun en el suelo que se veía arrepentido, pero no me iba a conmover, era una mujer embarazada y con las hormonas a mil.

-Buenas noches y suerte con el dolor de bolas.

Con esa ultima frase me adentre en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y con un ataque de risa, me di una ducha y me acosté, consiente de que esta seria la ultima noche que dormiría fuera de casa.

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta una entrega mas, ya nos acercamos al final, me he divertido mucho con este capitulo, no soy muy buena en la comedia pero este me gusto. Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos luego.**_


	5. EL REENCUENTRO

**REENCUENTRO**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** No es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quien quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

BELLA POV

Apenas abrí los ojos, supe que sería uno de esos días que jamás olvidas, tal vez porque hoy al fin podría contarle a Edward que seriamos padres. Una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro al pensar en ello, un pedacito de cielo corriendo por casa, haciendo travesuras y alegrando nuestra vida. Pero antes de eso debía hacer varias cosas y la primera era pedir disculpas a Emmett, pobrecito, le hice pasar un rato terrible y no contenta con gritarle, le di un buen golpe allí. Si Rosalie se enteraba de ello, era mujer muerta, puede que ella sea muy ruda con Emmy pero cuando alguien más lo es, entonces saca las garras.

Con un suspiro de resignación me puse de pie y camine por la habitación, lo mejor sería hacer un rico desayuno de esos que dicen "lo siento" y llevárselo a la cama, aun era muy temprano. Si, eso sería una buena opción, me puse las pantuflas y abrí la puerta.

Lo que vi me sorprendió, Emmett estaba dormido al pie de la puerta, acurrucado seguramente por el frio. Me dio mucha ternura y sentí mucha culpa. Pase muy lentamente por su lado, para no despertarlo y me fui a la cocina. Prepare un rico desayuno para los dos y con una bandeja recorrí el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación.

-Emmett

-Mmm, cinco minutos más Rosie.

-Despierta Emmy, es hora de comer

-¿Comer?

Se enderezo y miro a todos lados algo desorientado, luego de un momento se refregó los ojos y finalmente me enfoco.

-Hay Bella, perdóname, no fue mi intención, lamento lo de anoche, estaba un poquito perdido y no entendía lo del bebe y luego dije esas cosas horribles y por cierto felicidades por el bebe ¿ya lo sabe Eddy? Bueno creo que no, pero ya se lo dirás y entonces…-

-Calla Emmett - lo interrumpí - soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, me porte muy grosera ayer y tu no tenias la culpa de nada, son las malditas hormonas, ahora te traje el desayuno para que hagamos las paces, ¿está bien?

-Claro y gracias.

Tomamos el desayuno sentados al lado de la puerta, entre charlas y las contantes bromas de mi cuñado. El tiempo se pasaba volando, cada vez faltaba menos para que esta locura terminara y como Alice había decidido hacer el reencuentro en un hotel por la tarde, aun tenía algo de tiempo libre.

-Emmett, ¿te molestaría acompañarme al médico?

-¿Te sientes mal? Hay Dios, no vayas a dar a luz aquí, espérate a que lleguemos al hospital, aunque ¿no es un poco pronto?

-No seas tonto, quiero ir a hacerme una prueba de sangre, solo para esta segura. No quiero que sea una falsa alarma.

-Uff menos mal que es eso, está bien, arréglate y nos vamos.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya tenía en mis manos el resultado de los análisis y era un hecho, estaba embarazadísima, no cabía en mí de gozo. Emmett me llevo a comer helado y estábamos viendo algunas vitrinas para hacer tiempo, por la cara del oso supe que sería un gran padre, se estaba divirtiendo como un niño en una juguetería y hacia planes sobre lo que le iba a enseñar a su sobrino.

-Si es un niño lo voy a llevar al gimnasio conmigo y Rosalie, para que sea fuerte como yo y no todo flacucho como Edward.

-Oye Edward no es flacucho, es que contigo al lado cualquiera se ve así.

-Sí, si, como quieras, pero si es una niña, entonces le voy a enseñar defensa personal, tiene que estar preparada para cuando algún idiota se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, pero lo mato, yo lo mato si se atreve a hacerle algo a mi sobrina favorita, es un maldito, pero le voy a cortar los hu…-

-Emmy, ¿si sabes que aun no nace el bebe? No sabes si es una niña y tampoco hay a quien matar, todavía.

-Pues es mejor estar preparados, ¿has visto a todos esos mocosos golpeando a las niñas en la guardería? Ella tiene que saber defenderse y yo le voy a enseñar.

Después de almorzar, nos fuimos directamente al hotel, donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Emmett estaba entrando al parqueadero cuando lo vi.

-Para el auto- le dije con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solo detente ahora mismo.

Mi cuñado siguió el rumbo de mi mirada que no se había separado de él, de su rostro perfecto, de su sonrisa torcida y de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, lo había extrañado tanto que todo mi cuerpo ansiaba el calor de sus brazos y sentía como un hilo invisible tiraba de mi en dirección a mi amor.

Escuche como Emmett se reía, seguramente al ver mi gesto de desesperación, pero detuvo el auto enseguida y yo salte como resorte, corriendo hacia Edward. Cuando lo alcance, me lance a sus brazos y el me rodeo fuertemente de la cintura, me alzo unos centímetros del suelo y me dio un par de vueltas.

-Amor, no es buena idea lo de las vueltas- le dije en un susurro ahogado, me estaba mareando.

Él paró de inmediato y me miro un segundo, antes que yo enterrara mi cara en su pecho y aspirara su olor masculino y delicioso, a los pocos segundos, el mundo dejo de girar y entonces lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?

-Ahora si.

Solté un suspiro y despegue mi cabeza lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, esos que amaba tanto y en los que me podía perder por horas. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso cálidamente, me estremecí entera al sentirlos de nuevo, parecían años en lugar de días y mi corazón se ancho de felicidad al sentirme otra vez en casa.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver que Rosalie se le estaba comiendo literalmente la boca a Emmett y digo Rosalie porque ella lo había acorralado contra el capo del jeep y parecía que iba a montarse sobre el allí mismo. Era una escena que seguro yo no haría a plena luz del día y menos en un aparcamiento lleno de curiosos, incluso el guarda de seguridad había sacado su celular y a mi parecer estaba haciendo un pequeño video para su colección triple x. Incluso podía imaginármelo frente al PC subiendo el video a la web.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo Edward haciendo que le mirara de nuevo.

-Lo siento, ¿has visto como Rosalie ataca a Emmett? Dios estamos a plena luz del día, ese par no tienen vergüenza.

-Créeme, en este momento me muero de ganas de atacarte aquí mismo.

Me sonroje furiosamente y lo mire fingiendo estar enojada, pero la realidad es que mis deseos no estaban muy lejos de los suyos.

-Guarda esas manos hasta que el publico se halla marchado, cuando estemos a solas puedes contarme de que va eso de atacarme.

Lo tome de las manos y lo arrastre hacia el salón privado que Alice había reservado para nosotros, había una mesa grande y seis sillas alrededor, nos sentamos juntos y mientras los demás entraban solo nos abrazamos en silencio. Luego de saludarnos entre todos, Alice tomo la palabra, puesto que a ella se le ocurrió esta grandísima idea, era lógico que nos dirigiera en la última parte del trato.

-Bueno chicos, primero que nada los felicito a todos por haber cumplido con las reglas del juego y…

-Yo si se quien gano el juego- interrumpió Emmett mirando a Edward sugestivamente, yo le mande una mirada envenenada y le golpee la pierna por debajo de la mesa, ya iba a comenzar con sus bromas y a ese ritmo Edward terminaría enterándose por mi cuñado bocón que seria padre.

-Como iba diciendo, los felicito por cumplir las reglas y por haber aguantado el tiempo sin echarse para atrás, debo confesar que tenía mis dudas acerca de cuando duraríamos y me hace muy feliz saber que llegamos hasta el final.

Todos aplaudimos el "discurso" de Alice y ella sonrió radiante, luego nos pidió silencio otra vez.

-El fin de este encuentro es para que compartamos opiniones y experiencias sobre lo que vivimos estos casi tres días, obviamente empezaremos nosotras puesto que fuimos quienes dejamos nuestra vida para vivir la de la otra, luego los chicos nos contaran como fue para ellos.

Un coro de afirmaciones se dejo ori y así comenzó la charla.

-Bien, vamos a empezar, entonces Rosalie y Bella van a pensar en una palabra que describa lo que fue vivir mi vida. Jasper me lanzo una mirada divertida y de inmediato recordé una palabra que se acoplaba perfecto.

-ABRUMADOR- dije yo.

-EXITANTE- me siguió Rosalie.

-Bueno esto esta interesante. Dime Bella ¿Por qué elegiste esa palabra?

Me reí por la actitud madura y profesional que estaba adoptando Alice y más porque en sus ojos podía notar la incredulidad sobre que podía encontrar abrumador en su maravillosa vida.

-Haces demasiado Alice, no, lo correcto seria decir que compras demasiado, estar todo el día en el centro comercial por el trabajo es algo que entiendo, pero no se como puedes hacerlo también por diversión, es simplemente demasiado, aunque te doy puntos por ser tan paciente con tus clientes y uno mas por tu asistente, es una chica genial y finalmente también debo darte unos cuantos puntos porque en realidad me divertí comprando.

Cuando termine mi sermón de las siete palabras me fije en las expresiones de los demás, Jasper parecía de acuerdo conmigo y Alice cabeceo en señal de entendimiento, luego se giro hacia Rosalie y le pidió que explicara su palabra.

-me pareció excitante porque nunca sabes lo que te van a pedir tus clientes, un segundo puedes estar comprando un bolso de channel y al siguiente un delicioso perfume de Dior, además de poder ayudar a las personas, que admiren tus gustos y tomen en cuenta tu opinión como si fuera una ley, aunque estoy de acuerdo con Bella, en que a veces es demasiado.

-Entiendo chichas, pensare en ello, ahora veamos, ¿qué pasa con la vida de Rosalie?

-SOFOCANTE- dije de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho- tener a tantas personas al pendiente de ti, sobre tu cabello o tu ropa, y las cámaras, los flashes, muévete así o asa, es algo de lo que no puedes escapar y tener que llenar las expectativas de otras personas, que están todo el tiempo pendientes de lo que haces, no se, yo no podría, por otro lado tienes una casa preciosa y el tiempo muy bien distribuido, además que por lo que me di cuenta, Emmett te mima muchísimo.

-Te falto contar la parte en la que me pegaste "allí"- dijo Emmett apenas hube terminado

-¿Le pegaste allí?- preguntaron todos a la vez y yo me sonroje

-Se lo merecía

-Oye yo solo estaba confundido, ¿como esperabas que reaccionara luego de que me dijiste que mi mujer me iba a dejar?

-¿Qué le dijiste que?- volvieron a preguntar los demás.

-Yo no dije eso, eso fue lo que tú pensaste que diría, que es muy diferente.

-Tu dijiste las palabras "Emmett tenemos que hablar" ¿no es eso lo mismo que si me hubieras dicho "Emmett te voy a dejar"?

-Claro que no, yo solo quería decirte algo importante, pero aquí la culpa solo la tiene Alice.

-¿¡YO!?- el grito resonó en la estancia y todos la miramos, pero ella estaba esperando a que yo me explicara

-Si, fue Alice quien me dijo que hablara de "eso" con Emmett

- Yo no te dije que le dijeras eso

-Si lo hiciste- dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas- yo estaba ahí y lo dijiste

-¿sabes de que están hablando?- le pregunto Edward a Jasper, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, ese no es el punto, ya nos desviamos, aun tenemos que hablar sobre la vida de Bella.

-Aun no has dicho que te pareció ser yo por un día- le recordó Rosalie.

-Ah bueno, mmm, simplemente diré que me gusto lo de probarme ropa, pero no las fotografías y el ejercicio son algo que sin duda no extrañare. Ahora vamos con Bella.

-¡ABURRIDO!- dijeron las dos a coro y luego se soltaron a reír.

-Leí mas en un día siendo tu, que lo que he leído en mi vida y eso es lo único que haces- Alice fingió un bostezo

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con Mike? Yo que tu Bella haría que lo despidieran, podría ser un psicópata, tarde mas en entrar a la oficina que el en venir a pedirme una cita- Rosalie parecía irritada.

-OK, quedo clarísimo que soy aburrida, pero sin duda soy feliz- les saque la lengua en gesto infantil y ellas se rieron.

-Ahora los chicos- dijo Alice.

-Yo, yo empiezo- dijo emmett emocionado, yo me retorcí en mi silla, estaba tensionada y a la espera de que abriera su bocota para arruinarme el día- vivir con Alice otra vez fue igual a como recordaba, es tan irritante, no me dejo que le hiciera el tour por la casa y se bajo de la bicicleta a los cinco minutos, es una floja, además me obligo a que le hiciera masajes antes de dormir.

Todos estábamos riendo por las muecas que hacia, pero de pronto su expresión cambio y entonces sentí miedo.

-Pero con Bella fue diferente, al principio fue muy comprensiva, le mostré toda la casa y cuando se hubo acomodado le hice el desayuno, bueno lo intente, pero se quemo el horno entonces terminamos comiendo manzanas, aun así ella estaba bien, entonces nos fuimos a hacer ejercicio y faltaban solo cinco minutos pero ella se bajo, ahí fue cuando le prepare el baño de burbujas. En la noche nos fuimos al coctel y ella estaba realmente bonita toda sonrojada porque todos la miraban y cuando llegamos a casa me soltó la bomba- suspiro para tomar aire de nuevo y continuo- yo pensé que me estaba dejando, pero luego ella me dijo que era lo otro, quería que creyera que era mío, pero yo no soy tonto, ahí fue cuando me pego "allí".

Rosalie y Alice estaban llorando de la risa, yo había soltado todo el aire contenido por la tención segura que ya había pasado todo y Edward y Jasper miraban a Emmett como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, en realidad parecían no entender y para mi mejor.

-Si, también me pareció muy divertido el asunto, luego de que comprendí que no fue a mi a quien se le rompió el condón- soltó Emmett mirando a Edward otra vez, moviendo sus Cejas sugestivamente.

Todos nos sumimos en un tenso silencio, hasta que Alice bendita sea se giro hacia Jasper para preguntarle sobre su experiencia, pero luego de eso ya nada fue normal puesto que Edward no despegaba su mirada de mi, en tanto yo trataba de concentrarme en lo que Jasper estaba diciendo.

-… vivir con mi hermanita y con Bella fue bastante tranquilo, se parece mucho a mi en eso y creo que todo salió bien, a parte de extrañar a nuestros amores, fue relativamente bien.

-¿y tu Edward?

-¿Eh? Ah si pues, vivir con Alice, no fue la gran cosa, viví con ella la mitad de mi vida y ya se como manejarla y con Rosalie pues me divertía verla toda irritada por tener que ir a una oficina, de ahí en mas, solo extrañe mucho a mi mujer.

Todos notaron lo evasivo que fue en su respuesta y que no me despego la mirada intensa, como tratando de leer sobre mi, fue Alice una vez mas quien rompió el silencio.

-Chicos, tengo reservadas unas habitaciones para nosotros aquí, como recompensa por este tiempo separados, les llevaran la comida allí y bueno de ahí en mas corre por su cuenta.

Saco unas tarjetas electrónicas y se las dio a los chicos, luego todos nos despedimos, cuando Alice se acerco a mí me susurró:

-Emmett es un boca floja, pero no dejes que lo arruine, esta noche tiene que ser especial, disfrútala, sobre la cama te deje algo que puede ayudar, suerte y felicidades.

Me dio un abrazo fuerte y abandono el lugar con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett tras de si. Edward vino por mi y me tomo de la mano, nos dirigimos al ascensor en silencio, una ves dentro, el me abrazo y yo me recargue en su pecho. Mis únicos pensamientos eran sobre esta noche y sobre nuestra pequeña familia. Finalmente llegamos al cuarto, ni siquiera me detuve a mirarlo, solo me dirigí a la gran cama que ocupaba el fondo y me subí, allí en medio había una bolsita de una tienda para bebes, la reconocí de inmediato por lo que supe que dentro estaba el par de calcetas blancas de las que me enamore en el centro comercial, me pregunté como Alice las había sacado de mi maleta, pero no llegue a pensar en alguna teoría porque el lado del colchón se hundió haciéndome saber que Edward estaba a mi lado.

-¿Se me rompió el condón?- pregunto Edward tomando mi mentón y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Yo estaba tratando de ocultar la risa, pero no pude, así que me empecé a reír frenéticamente. Cuando me hube calmado lo suficiente me di cuenta que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

-Amor, nosotros, bueno tu ni siquiera usas condones.

Una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Lo se, pero eso no es lo que he querido decir y tu lo sabes.

Suspire sonoramente, esto no era algo sencillo de decir, así que tome la pequeña bolsita y se la tendí, baje la mirada y empecé a juguetear con mis manos.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

-¿Estás segura?- me contesto con la voz ronca.

Sin atreverme a mirarlo, saque de mi bolso, la prueba que me había hecho en la mañana y se la di, luego de otro largo silencio ya no aguante más y lo mire. Habían lagrimas surcando sus mejillas y sus manos temblaban, al segundo yo también lloraba, me dio un abrazo fuerte al que correspondí con gusto, porque cuando me miro, sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que las palabras no podrían describir, luego tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y con una sonrisa llorosa me beso dulcemente.

-¡TE AMO!- grito fuerte haciéndome reír, mirándonos a los ojos, nos sumimos en un beso apasionado, pronto estuvimos amándonos con locura y allí entre sus brazos y con el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre, comprendí que mi vida es justo como debe ser.

**FIN**

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, Aquí está el capítulo final de este pequeño fic, espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado, queda el epilogo, en paga por la demora con este, prometo subirlo mañana o el lunes. Un abrazo a quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios y también a quienes me colocaron en sus alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	6. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son SM, nada me pertenece lastimosamente, bueno solo la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Summary****:** No es bueno tener amigas que ven mucha televisión, No es bueno tener amigas manipuladoras, no es bueno ser amiga de Alice… NO ES CIERTO ¿a quién quiero engañar?

Una cena de amigos se convierte en el comienzo de una locura de tres días, una locura que los lleva a comprender que su vida es justo como debe ser.

BELLA POV

Estaba parada frente al espejo, observando mi enorme panza de siete meses, estaba toda redondita y el vestido que Alice me había regalado me hacía ver muy linda. Hoy es el baby shower que mis queridas amigas se habían empeñado en realizar, se va a hacer en el mismo hotel en el que siete meses atrás le había dicho a Edward que seriamos padres. No sé cómo están las cosas, puesto que no me dejaron participar en los preparativos, pero no era que importara mucho de todos modos.

-¿Cómo está la mamá más hermosa?- una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara cuando oí su vos y unas pataditas se dejaron sentir en mi vientre. Con mucho cuidado me gire y abrí mis brazos para recibirlo, soltó el maletín en la cama y me dio un dulce beso.

-Ahora que llegas, estoy muy bien ¿Qué tal tu?

-Ahora que estoy en casa, muy bien.

Ambos sonreímos y lo deje para que pudiera arreglarse, estos meses se había comportado muy dulce y cuidadoso conmigo, había reducido su tiempo de trabajo para pasar más tiempo conmigo, compro una etiqueta para el auto que decía "cuidado bebe a bordo" y cumplía con todos mis antojos sin importar la hora, siempre con una sonrisa.

Las cosas para los chicos también han cambiado, Alice pasa más tiempo en casa y menos tiempo en el centro comercial, lo que no quiere decir que dejo de comprar, puesto que descubrió las maravillas del internet en el arte de las compras; también se inscribió junto con Rosalie a un curso de culinaria e incluso hacen la limpieza algunas veces.

Rosalie dejo de trabajar para las revistas y se quedo solo con los desfiles y los catálogos, lo que le da más tiempo para estar con Emmett, quien también se unió al curso de culinaria obligado por su esposa, por el incidente con el horno.

-Estoy listo, podemos irnos.

-Estás muy guapo.

-No mas que tu.

Salimos de casa directo al hotel, cuando llegamos Alice estaba esperándonos afuera con una bolsa rosa en las manos. Edward me ayudo a bajar y llegamos con ella.

-Bienvenidos papás, este es un día muy especial, por lo que van a hacer todo lo que yo les diga, papá, vas a ser el señor biberón- Alice le puso a Edward una etiqueta en el pecho que decía "Sr. Biberón"- tu mamá vas a ser la mantita- me coloco a mí una etiqueta igual que decía "Sra. Mantita".

-Todos tienen etiquetas como estas, así que mientras dure la fiesta, nos vamos a llamar por el nombre en la etiqueta. Ahora vengan conmigo que los están esperando- Edward me miro y ambos nos reímos, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

El salón estaba decorado con globos azules y rosas, en el centro había una gran cigüeña y a cada lado había una mesa rosa y otra azul para los regalos, como no sabíamos el sexo del bebe y no lo sabríamos hasta que naciera, habían cosas tanto para niño como para niña. El pastel de dos pisos también tenía los dos colores con pequeñas cunitas, biberones y zapatitos de azúcar.

Todos vinieron a saludarnos y felicitarnos, nos reímos mucho por las etiquetas, cosas como chupete, calcetín, cunero, sillita, pañal, babero… bueno cada cosa para bebes. Las chicas estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. Jugamos a adivinar el tamaño de mi panza con papel higiénico, también jugamos a la mamá memoria, Alice me hizo pasar por todas las mesas enseñándoles a los invitados una bandeja con objetos de bebe, luego me hizo esconderme y les dijo a todos que describieran mi ropa y accesorios, todos estaban algo confundidos puesto que estaban más pendientes de los objetos en la bandeja que en mi, obviamente mi Edward gano ese juego. Entre juegos divertidos, se fue la tarde, luego de abrir los regalos, los invitados se fueron y solo quedamos los chicos y yo.

-Chicas, muchísimas gracias, esto fue muy especial- Edward les dio un abrazo y le revolvió el pelo a Alice quien se sentó en su regazo y se acurruco allí.

-¿Debería estar celosa?- pregunte jugando.

-Oye es mi hermanito y lo ha sido desde antes de ser tu esposo, así que te aguantas.

-Hablando en serio, me encanto todo lo que hicieron, los juegos, la decoración, los regalos, todo fue perfecto, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-Bueno, pero aun falta nuestro regalo, ¿verdad Rose?- Emmett la miro y ella sonrió cómplice.

-¿Otro?- Edward y yo nos miramos recordando la preciosa cuna que nuestros amigos nos habían regalado.

-Aja, otro.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Alice algo irritada porque eso seguro era sorpresa hasta para ella.

-¡Vamos a decorar el cuarto del bebe!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso hubo una explosión de risas, agradecimientos y planes, hablábamos sobre colores, lugares y compras, eso hasta que notamos que alguien no se había unido a la charla, todos nos giramos a mirarla, tenía ese brillo pícaro y desquiciado en los ojos, ese que nos dice que está planeando algo macabro a lo que todos terminaríamos accediendo si la dejamos hablar.

-¡NO!

-Ni se te ocurra.

-No lo creo.

-Olvídalo.

-¿No?

Mi replica, la de Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se dejo escuchar en ese orden relativamente, aunque la réplica de Jasper sonó mas a pregunta que a afirmación, aun era una negativa unánime y a la duende pareció no gustarle puesto que hiso ese puchero lagrimón.

-Ni siquiera les he dicho lo que es.

-No queremos oírlo Alice.

- Por favor, solo escuchen, es algo que vi en un programa de decoración, lo único que tenemos que hacer es intercambiar…

-¡CALLA ALICE!- gritamos todos al tiempo.

Aun riéndonos de su cara, nos despedimos acordando que la próxima cena seria en casa de Rosalie y Emmett, haber que otras locuras podrían suceder.

_**Hola a todos, como lo prometí, aquí les traigo el epilogo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus comentarios y toda la buena onda que me enviaron… ojala que nos leamos pronto.**_

_**Un abrazo gigante.**_

_**Andremic.**_


End file.
